<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For They Burned by susanthebea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112526">For They Burned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/susanthebea/pseuds/susanthebea'>susanthebea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/susanthebea/pseuds/susanthebea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Hamilton and John Laurens exchanged many letters. They had an extremely close friendship and their correspondence reflected this. </p><p>But one more aspect of these letters is the censorship that occurred when telling this part of Hamilton’s story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For They Burned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Context:<br/>Over the years Hamilton and John Laurens exchanged many letters. They had an extremely close friendship and their correspondence reflected this. I’ve decided to sort through the letters the two exchanged and use the overall meaning and content behind them. Of course, I take a large creative license, just as Miranda did with the story as a whole.<br/>Many historians are guilty of LGBT erasure with a majority of “extremely close friendships”, but even those who cite it as improbable, must concede that they are unsure which type of relationship these two may have had.<br/>One more aspect of these letters is the censorship that occurred when telling this part of Hamilton’s story. We only have a handful of letters from Hamilton himself with many words made entirely eligible by an unknown source. And though it was in Hamilton’s nature to keep nearly all his correspondence, many “previous letters” are referred to but are impossible to find, and it is believed some of Hamilton’s papers were burned. In my personal opinion, as well as creative vision, I think those who “lived to tell his story” did not like what they found and thus all efforts were made to hide the more “damning” evidence.<br/>I want to emphasize the timeline here. These letters start years before Alexander met Eliza in 1780.  The timelines don’t match perfectly here. I really tried, but changing the chronological order of the letters just became a mess. And moving things around in the musical was a non-starter. Miranda’s motive to tell the story in the order that he did, differs from my goal here to highlight this tragic (potential) romance, smothered both by societal expectations, as well as war and early death. I hope to keep the characterization and tone true to the musical despite this. (Though this is not a musical scene.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>For They Burned</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>ACT I</p><p>SCENE I</p><p> </p><p>(This scene starts in the same place as “Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us” when Alexander receives the news of Laurens death)</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>I MAY NOT LIVE TO SEE OUR GLORY</p><p> </p><p>ELIZA</p><p>Alexander? There's a letter for you from South Carolina.</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later.</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>BUT I WILL GLADLY JOIN THE FIGHT</p><p> </p><p>ELIZA</p><p>No. It's from his father.</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>His father?</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>AND WHEN OUR CHILDREN TELL OUR STORY</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>Will you read it?</p><p> </p><p>(Lights fade)</p><p>(My original scene takes place in the middle of this short scene, similar to “Satisfied”, in that we freeze time to experience a memory.) </p><p>(The stage is dark. Hamilton and Laurens are on the catwalk at the back of the stage, one at each end, facing each other. Burr is on the ground level, in between the two, facing the audience, serving as our narrator. As each reads their segment, a spotlight illuminates them in turn, leaving the other two in darkness.)</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>(Pacing in anger, before stopping to speak with passion and fury)</p><p>Philadelphia, December 5, 1778</p><p>Hamilton:</p><p>I’m sure you’ve seen what that bastard Lee is saying about General Washington. After that coward ruined our chances to push the front forward at Monmouth? This is infuriating. This is inexcusable. This rat’s taunts cannot be ignored any longer.</p><p>With a pen in your hand, I’m sure you’d be able to put that dog in his place, but I’m afraid it’s too late for something so… civilized. I can’t stand-by while this continues, so you bet I’ll be the one to shut his mouth. If you would do me the honour, I could think of no better man to have by my side than you.</p><p>I'm on my way.</p><p>John Laurens.</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>Following this letter, Laurens arrives back at Washington’s camp to challenge General Lee to a duel.</p><p>You know the story.</p><p>Both are reprimanded by Washington himself, though Alexander is not sent home.</p><p>Soon after, Laurens must leave Washington’s camp to defend his home state of South Carolina. </p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>(Speaking in a very upbeat tone)</p><p>Middlebrook, New Jersey, April, 1779</p><p>Dear Laurens,</p><p>The knowledge of your friendship keeps me warm and, were we not so far apart, I would wish to show you just how I value you. It wasn't until you were gone that I really understood how much you mean to me. You know me, and you know that I would prefer to keep my heart without attachment. These are war times and too much sentiment can quickly become a burden. And yet, here I find you, firmly anchored within the very core of my soul.</p><p>(Beat)</p><p>Quite frankly without my prior knowledge or consent. </p><p>You’re lucky I can’t bring myself to begrudge this affection I hold for you and thus, can’t bring myself to scold you for it.</p><p>Your previous letters have been a comfort to me.</p><p> </p><p>(A spotlight illuminates Burr for just a moment while he speaks. Behind him, the image of a burning letter is projected, reminiscent of what we see later during “Burn”.)</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>These letters cannot be found.</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON (Cont.) </p><p>(Hamilton shifts around, clearing his throat, seeming uncomfortable)</p><p>We received a few letters from your wife, (which I have enclosed) speaking of your young daughter in England. </p><p> </p><p>(Holding his hands up, speaking quickly, as if in defense)</p><p>As a man, you are of course entitled to your secrets, as I also tend to keep many things close to my chest. I must admit, however, that it came as quite a shock to me, to learn of such a thing as a wife and daughter after all this time. And of all ways, from a letter I was not intended to see.</p><p> </p><p>(Speaking slower now. More deliberately. <b> Bold words</b>, as a rule, appear on the wall as projections near the speaker)</p><p>You know as well as I, that <b> all letters</b>, even those of a more personal nature, must be <b> opened for inspection</b>, it was not my intention to pry.</p><p>Though, speaking of wives, I suppose I’ll be expected to follow your example here soon. Do let me know if you find any beauties in the south. </p><p>I have very high standards, as you know, so it won’t be easy. Take a few notes on what I’m looking for, just in case. </p><p>You know <b> I love </b> them young and beautiful (be sure she is at least as lovely as would suit you, were she on your arm). She must be educated (I trust you can find a fellow academic). She must come from a good family (with <b> your noble </b> background, I’m sure you can make connections). And above all, she must have a kind <b> and generous soul </b> (As you are the kindest I have yet to know, it should be no great feat to spot a snake). </p><p>Don’t forget that I- </p><p> </p><p>(A spotlight illuminates Burr for just a moment while he speaks. Behind him we now see a pen, furiously scratching out words on a page)</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>A part of the letter here has been purposefully destroyed, but by who, we do not know.</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON (Cont.)</p><p>(Faking a laugh) </p><p>You can take my words as a joke, my friend. You know how I love getting a rise out of you. </p><p>Please do let me know what you occupy yourself with in the south. It sounds horrendously dull down there. Adieu, my dear friend.</p><p>Yours.</p><p>
  <b> A Hamilton </b>
</p><p>P.S—All those in the Washington family send their love.</p><p> </p><p>(We once again see the burning letter)</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>Quite a few letters were penned between the two. Though these were the only ones recovered.</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>(Sounding tired but cheerful)</p><p>Charles Town. South Carolina 14th July 79.</p><p>Dear Hamilton,</p><p>All your previous letters, by whatever miracle, did find me well. I do apologize for my lack of prompt response, but I have not seen a proper pen nor writing desk for over 2 months now, if I count my days correctly.</p><p>I will say, I never intended to hide my past explicitly from you. The subject simply holds little relevance to me anymore, as my current self and goals no longer see England, or what little marriage had to offer. The dear girl was the daughter of a good friend to my father, it seemed only natural at the time. We were wed less than a year before I returned to the Americas, to join the fight for Washington. That is all I will say on the matter. </p><p>Though, I do not need to be told of such a commonplace thing as <b> letter inspection</b>. Your tongue and pen have always wagged more than most, so perhaps you should <b> do your best to remember</b>.</p><p>Through many violent struggles here, my heart was always with the Washington family. </p><p>Our company is by far the least popular in the eyes of Congress, so I doubt we will be receiving much support in the way of finances. Though your efforts have lessened the burden some. For that <b> I am </b> in your debt.</p><p>But what less could I expect from a mind such as yours. No mere mortal can claim to be anything but <b> helpless </b> against the sweet words of your quill.</p><p>I do hope the peace remains where you are. Should anything happen while I’m stuck so far away, I don’t know what I would do with myself. Please write as often as you can and keep me in the know. </p><p>Love to all our colleagues—<strong>yours ever</strong>.</p><p>
  <b> John Laurens </b>
</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>West Point, September 11, 1779</p><p>(In a very haughty, joking tone. Many big, over dramatic gestures)</p><p>My Dear Laurens,</p><p>I have sent you a total of 6 letters since you left my side. I would have liked to write more, were you to hold up your end of a proper conversation. </p><p>(We can hear Laurens Laughing)</p><p>(The tone and gestures become more wild)</p><p>Like a jealous lover, I thought you scorned my caresses, my affection was beginning to grow fearful within my chest. I was just about ready to give you no more of my precious compositions! I had half a mind to let your father know just how rude you had been these past months! </p><p>(We can see Laurens shaking his head in exasperation, in silhouette)</p><p>Lucky for you, your most recent letter arrived just in time to stave off my ire. What’s more, consider the quarrel over, as any attention from you is certainly a gift in itself.</p><p>(HAMILTON speaking normally now)</p><p>I do hope this letter finds you with your good nature intact. I hope with all <b> my heart </b> for your success and recognition, but do fear that my hope will simply not be enough. </p><p>Your battalion is not well liked, this is true, but they’re well aware, the most valuable front we have at the moment <b> is yours </b> . The public is rife with prejudice, and I’m afraid any hope to the contrary is simply a dream <b> I </b> share with you, my friend.</p><p>The lads <b> desperately wish to embrace you </b>. May our future correspondence deal little with military details, as I pray they will be unnecessary—Adieu.</p><p><strong>Yours</strong> most affectionately </p><p>
  <b> A Hamilton </b>
</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>(Out of breath and slightly frantic)</p><p>Philadelphia 12th December 1779.</p><p>My Dear Hamilton,</p><p>Once again, <b> I ask for </b> your forgiveness, my dear boy. My lack of frequent writing stems from everything but a lack of wanting.</p><p>Our situation only seems to grow worse by the day, I’m afraid. </p><p>As it stands our plans to move up north by ship, to meet with our reinforcements is no longer on the table. A ferry up river followed by a 400 mile trek is by no means ideal, but I shudder to think with what speed British reinforcements will be upon us if we waste <b> a single moment more </b>.</p><p>Please, my dear friend, keep us in the know of any movements you can observe from the enemy. <b> My eternal love </b> to the General and the family.</p><p>
  <b>yours ever,</b>
</p><p>
  <b> John Laurens </b>
</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>(Urgent tone, pacing like a trapped animal)</p><p>Morristown, New Jersey, March 30, 1780.</p><p>My Dear Laurens,</p><p><b> My heart </b> has found its way into my throat many times when I contemplate your situation, my dearest friend. </p><p>You will be entirely vulnerable on the water side as you travel. By all accounts, this information should be accurate and I pray for your health and safety that it is. </p><p>I have proposed leading a battalion of my own, to hasten to your side. But Washington remains steadfast in denying my requests to leave my station here. Our forces here are not only limited, but bone-weary to boot. Our solidarity <b> is devastated</b>. Were we to have men to spare, there would be no way to reach you in a timely manner.</p><p>I feel as though <strong>I’m</strong> going mad. I feel utterly <strong>helpless</strong> in your absence.</p><p>You had best take care, Dear Laurens. You are cut from the bravest cloth, yet I must ask you to take all necessary caution. The public will need you, as well as</p><p>your <b> ever devoted,</b></p><p>
  <b>Hamilton</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(As his spotlight comes up, Burr is cast in the shadow of prison bars)</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>Laurens was captured by the English during the fall of Charleston in May 1780.</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>(Very tired and sad, but with an underlying urgency)</p><p>New Bridge, New Jersey, September 12, 1780</p><p>My Dearest Laurens,</p><p><b> I </b> have hardly given the General a moment's peace to assure you are a part of this latest prisoner exchange. Washington and company love you most fiercely and <b> long </b> for your safe return. We will need <b> to see </b> how negotiations play out. </p><p> </p><p>(Tone goes flat, sounding defeated)</p><p>My dear, dear friend, I will say what I do here only because I know you hold me in your regard. </p><p>I hate Congress—I hate the army—I hate the world—I hate myself. In short my Dear Laurens, I am disgusted with everything in this world but yourself. </p><p>Together we shall make a brilliant exit. Adieu.</p><p>A Hamilton</p><p>These ravings are for <b> your eyes </b> only. </p><p> </p><p>(The backdrop of a burning letter)</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>Laurens was released on parole after many months in captivity.</p><p>Hamilton continued sending letters en masse. Though we do not know if he ever received a response from Laurens during his captivity. If he did, no such letters have ever been found.</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>(Tone slightly more at ease and upbeat. But sounding more unsure and nervous. As if he is attempting to fake this light conversation)</p><p>Bergen County, New Jersey, September 16, 1780</p><p>My Dear, Laurens,</p><p>Though we are still miles apart I can feel my heart light with joy, knowing you are back with us in a way. <b> Please </b> take courage in the love of the family here. </p><p>Restricted as you may be, your status makes you free to <b> stay </b> in and write to me. I long to read a single passage from your quill, as it will soothe my heart until we are once again united. We all wish to share your burdens.</p><p> </p><p>(Hamilton, once again, begins shuffling nervously)</p><p>Word may not have reached you yet, but I have finally followed your example. I give my freedom to Miss Schuyler next fall. She is a good girl, and does possess many traits we discussed. She is handsome, though not a southern beauty. She has good sense, though is far from academic. Her background is certainly a fine feature, I’m sure her family and yours ran in the same circles. And her nature is both kind with an edge of heat at times. So very similar to yours when you discuss your passions for this great nation. It feels <b> safe </b> to say you would get along swimmingly. </p><p>She is everything a lover such as myself could want, though I shall spare the details for the sake of chivalry.</p><p> </p><p>(Heavy pause)</p><p>Society’s insistence to have me married may be misplaced, as I don’t see my devotion to you waning in the face of my approaching nuptials, my friend.</p><p>Are you sure your parole won’t allow you leeway to join us for the wedding? Not even a brief visit to join a pair of newlyweds for a bit of fun? My girl already loves you from the many stories I share of your bravery <b> and </b> clever nature. </p><p>And though she does love you a l’americaine not a la françoise, you said it yourself, mere mortals are weak in the face of my sweet words. It would be a <b> happy </b> day for us both.</p><p>Adieu.</p><p>
  <b> A Hamilton </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(The backdrop of a burning letter)</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>Upon Laurens release from parole, many more letters were reportedly exchanged between the two, as well as quite a few meetings. </p><p>Once again, so many letters, yet <b> so few preserved </b>. The most we have from this point are the last letters exchanged between the pair.</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>(Grinning ear to ear)</p><p>South Carolina, July, 1782</p><p>My Dearest Alex,</p><p>I am indebted to you for all <b> your </b> efforts these past months. In several of your previous letters, certain <b> words </b> alluded to ideas of retirement from the military, which brings me both misery and comfort. Your service is so valuable here it would be a shame to lose. </p><p>But a larger part of me knows your value reaches farther than this. I’m sure your mind is simply <b> flooded </b> with too many ideas to put to paper. I long to see you fulfilling a role in office, using your quill to truly change the state of our newly born nation. </p><p>My dearest boy, while both our great careers place such a distance between us, I can no longer feel the lonely chill. You are with me always in the comfort of your letters I keep close. I pray they should never stop, as I could never read enough. <b> My </b> being mortal had me fall victim to your pen's power, I’m afraid.</p><p>your affectionate, </p><p>John Laurens</p><p>P.S. - I hear Thomas Jefferson may return from Paris soon. Keep an eye out, I hear he <b> senses </b> fear. Lucky for you, I’ve never seen you with any.</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>(Grinning in the same manner)</p><p>Albany, August 15, 1782</p><p>My Dear, sweet John,</p><p>Your last letter brought me unending joy.</p><p>The <b> fighting </b> really does seem to be at an end. Your wish to see me in office will soon become reality, as we had both hoped. I commence service in Congress this coming November, and we have cause for quite a celebration, as peace will be upon the table there. </p><p>I will take the liberty in making a request of you, as you did of me those years ago. With a sword in your hand, you’ve been able to bring <b> this war </b> to an end. I’m happy to say it <b> was worth it </b> and now it’s time for something a tad more civilized. </p><p>I can’t stand by while this country we fought for is built before my eyes without proper guidance, so you bet I’ll be the one to help her rise to glory. </p><p>If you would do me the honor, I could think of no better man <b> to have </b> by my side than you.</p><p>My Dearest, Laurens. Come to Congress with me.</p><p>Let us level mountains of prejudice. We have <b> met </b> every challenge to make America free. Now, <b> you </b>and I must join together to make her happy. </p><p>We have so much work to do.</p><p>
  <b> Yours forever,</b>
</p><p>
  <b> A Hamilton </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(We fade with a musical interlude, leading us back into “Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us”, from where we left off)</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>THEY’LL TELL THE STORY OF TONIGHT</p><p> </p><p>ELIZA</p><p>"On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment.</p><p>His dream of freedom for these men dies with him."</p><p> </p><p>LAURENS</p><p>TOMORROW THERE’LL BE MORE OF US...</p><p> </p><p>ELIZA</p><p>Alexander. Are you alright?</p><p> </p><p>HAMILTON</p><p>
  <b> I have so much work to do… </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Hamilton hurries off stage, Eliza quickly following him)</p><p> </p><p>(Burr, still standing in the background, is illuminated a final time to say-)</p><p> </p><p>BURR</p><p>"Hamilton did not form friendships easily and never again revealed his interior life to another man as he had to Laurens. After Laurens' death, Hamilton shut off some compartment of his emotions and never reopened it."</p><p>
  <b> Had there only been more time. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(As he says this, his head lowers and he walks out of the spotlight, in the opposite direction of Hamilton)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>